


Another Window For Another Green World

by Ihatewriting



Series: Who said what in that little town somewhere in Colorado? [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatewriting/pseuds/Ihatewriting
Summary: The four boys watched out Stan's room's window.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Who said what in that little town somewhere in Colorado? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688284
Kudos: 14





	Another Window For Another Green World

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this series had devolved from cute fanfics to my own personal psycho rambles... no dialogue tags, the characters are presumed to be fifteen to sixteen years old, I tried to be faithful to the original character... but who are we kidding, OOC is the norm at this point.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Excuse me…”

“Where are you going?”

“Restroom, gay twat.” 

“Hmm hmm.” (Manner.)

“Suck me.” 

“Just go for fuck’s sake.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Alright I’m back.”

“No one cared.” 

“Nah, I’m sure y’all were longing for my presence.” 

“You more than just flattered yourself.”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Just sit your fat ass down.) 

“Back to looking out the window, everyone! EVERYBODY! WE GONNA LOOKING OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW OF THIS SHITTY FUCKING HOUSE FOR THE ENTIREITY OF THIS WONDERFUL AFTERNOON! CAUSE FUCK IT WE HAVE GIVEN ALL UP ANYWAY! Fuck this, I’m going home.”

“Where, Cartman, where is your home.” 

“...”

“Hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Sit, there is nowhere else for you to go. For us to go for that matter.)

“I hate it here…” 

“Same, and this is my room I’m speaking of…”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Your room is nice enough.)

“Well I didn’t mean to show off… sorry Kenny… it’s just that… I hate it here… I want to be somewhere else… somewhere else, anywhere but here, anywhere but where I currently occupy…”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm.” (I understand, Stan.)

“Somewhere better… Kyle, where’d you say would be better.” 

“Better what?”

“In general.”

“Oh…”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Well? I am waiting for your answer so I can shred it, Jew.” 

“I don’t have an answer… I had one, but I forgot, or can’t express, I can’t tell… A better world would be one that’s bright, clean, simple, simple like a Picasso’s painting… it is just the past. The past is always a better world.”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (A better world that sadly we will never be able to attend.)

“An unfortunate realization for all humans the second they were born.”

“Would be a lot more clearer if you could speak in non-riddles.” 

“Hmm hmm hmm.” _Nope. Not counting the syllables. Nope:_ (The unfortunate realization, fat ass, that is that we are all moving forward in singular unchanging direction, and the way we view time would always lead to the same result, that is the past being our poison… if it is a good one, we long for it, if it is shit, we dread from it… either way, we are bounded by it, molded by it, inescapable… the same applies to the future. We will always be fearful of it, cause of our limited perceptions... cause of the singular motion of time... I mean, maybe, the future would be okay for us?)

“I wouldn’t consider that a better world in any stretch of the imagination.”

“I wouldn’t either…” 

“Would you not, Stan? Do you not yearn for the older, simpler days?” 

“I had long past that point already.”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm… hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm… hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm… hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (So we sat here, watching out the window… watching the seasons pass before us… Perhaps my brain had turned to mush, old and scrambled, so that I could only watch out the window emptily… cause it takes no effort.)

“That is utterly pathetic.” 

“Hmm hmm. Hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm?” (A bit. Say, are we really just gonna look out the window for this entire afternoon doing nothing else?)

“Stan and Kyle could make out for our entertainment.”

“Shut up fat ass.” 

“Or they could suck my balls.” 

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (It’s a decent idea. Not the sucking one, I mean, seeing Cartman's balls will be a horrific tragedy for all of us. I mean the make out one, it's a good idea.）

“No. It isn't. It’s a horrific idea.”

“...”

“Stan?“

”Dance! Dance for our sick entertainment!” 

“Stan? Are you alright?” 

“You are correct, Kyle. I long for simpler days.”

“We all are but you look extra blue.” 

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (He is contemplating how to make out with you without being awkward about it.)

“Shut up. Stan? Is there something wrong?”

“Yes. A lot. Can I kiss you?”

“What? No! Why would you…”

“Cause there isn’t really a reason against it… two organ getting in contact, how much could that amount to anyway… Do you really need a reason for it? Do you really need a purpose for it?”

“But why would you want to kiss…”

“Because things happen. Please, Kyle, just once, I can’t force you or anything but I really want to do it…” 

“Had I told you before how much of two faggots they are?”

“Hmm hmm. Hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm!” (Plenty. Shh! Things are developing!) 

“Please? Kyle?”

“Cartman and Kenny are still here!”

“How does that change anything? I will want to do it regardless if they are watching or not? Things could happen for their intrinsic reasoning, not extraneous force, right?”

“...”

“...”

“...just once…”

“Yeah! Sure!” 

“Hmm hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm!” (Go at it! Go at it!)

“Well here they go! Here they go!) 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Jeez, they are really enjoying themselves.” 

“Hmm hmm… hmm hmm…” (Oh god… oh god…)

“Kenny, calm down, you look like you are pissing your pants right now…”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm? Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm?” (Out of excitement? You bet your fat fucking ass I am! I am thoroughly aroused alright?)

“...”

“...”

“...well?”

“...”

“...do you like it?”

“...I didn’t dislike it…”

“It’s strange, I had kissed girls before and it felt different… It felt like I was kissing a boy…” 

“No shit Stan… I am a boy.”

“No… that wasn’t what I… the specificity of it. I was kissing a specific person and that… felt so good.” 

“It felt alright…”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Oh look at the blush.)

“Dreadful, horrific. I watched two gay twats made out, this is truly traumatizing…” 

“Kyle, I love you.”

“...”

“There is no way to a better world at the moment. But this is what a simpler day would be… where I kiss those I love, without any concern, or reasoning behind the action… I just do so because I love it, and I love you, and I truly do…”

“Stop. Pause. It’s enough…” 

“Sorry…” 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...love you too.”

“Hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! Hmm hmm! Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm?” (Woah! The mad man said it! The mad man said it back! Congrats! Where are the flowers and the wines?)

“It’s all fine and dandy now, great, can we go back at looking out the window now?”

“Oh, so now you don’t mind looking out the window doing nothing?”

“Cause it’s better than watching you fuck that Jew’s brain out right?”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…” (Loveless rotund piece of tissues you are…) 

“Fine, Cartman, let’s go back to looking out the windows! Let’s just do that! Look, there is no snow, and the sun shines bright, bathing the green white plain with golden lights, how much better of a world that might be. What do you think, Kyle?”

“...fine.”

“No. I love you.” 

“Same… Stan...” 

“Hahaha...”

“Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.” (Your glee is spilling, Stan.)

“It’s a simple day today, and I’m enjoying it.”

“Hey! Shut up everyone! JUST SHUT UP! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vladimir Sorokin's The Queue, Samuel Beckett's Molloy, and Brian Eno's Another Green World.


End file.
